A Very Starry Christmas
by SugarCloud15
Summary: The Diaz family is getting ready for Christmas, but find that Star isn't going to spend the holiday with them. Marco asks why, and finds something about Star she hoped he'd never know. Warning: mentioned but not highlighted abuse.


It was everywhere. It looked as if a unicorn had thrown up in there. Fairy lights were wrapped around the banister, and strung up on every door, window and mantel piece. Fake holly leaves and marble red berries were hung up everywhere. A weird green plant with white berries hung over the front door. A giant, 6-foot tree stood next to the television. The tree was decorated with gold and silver tinsel, and the branches had round spheres dangling from them.

Star's eyes were wide. She had seen the Diaz family do some weird things, but this was one of the weirdest. She watched as they nailed giant red and white socks to the mantel piece, each had a different name sewn onto the white fluff at the top in green thread.

 _Raphael. Angie. Marco._

They were about to nail another one up, before Marco saw Star standing at the bottom of the stairs, her face completely sewn with confusion. He smiled at her and ran up to her.

"We were hanging our stockings up. We were about to hang yours. Come on!" Marco grabbed Star's hand and dragged her to where his parents were.

"Why don't you hang your stocking up yourself Star?" Raphael suggested. Angie pushed the final red sock into Star's shaking hands. The princess looked down at the red and white fabric in her hands, and then up at the family, her face riddled with chagrin.

"What's wrong?" Marco looked Star in the eye.

"I'm just…" Star froze. "Confused."

"Why?" Angie asked. Star twiddled her fingers, pretty much knotting them together with her frustration.

"I just…don't understand why you want to share such a massive Earth holiday with me. What did I do for you guys want me to help with this holiday?"

"Star, why do you think that? We love having you around, Star. And we want to celebrate our favourite holiday with you." Raphael insisted.

Marco grabbed Star's hand again. She looked up at his concerned face. Her chest was tight at his touch and his worry for her.

"Are you going to spend Christmas with us or not?" Marco asked. Their eyes met, and Star relaxed into his touch. His chocolate brown eyes bore into her sky-blue ones. She sighed, and pulled her hand away.

"I don't know…" She passed the stocking back to Marco, and ran upstairs. The Diaz's could hear a door slam, the wreath falling off the door from the house shaking with the slam.

"Did I say something wrong?" Marco wondered, staring at where Star had stood.

Star was curled up in a ball on her bed, her back facing the door. She never acted this way when they invited her to join in their little celebrations. She felt really embarrassed at how she acted, but right now there was nothing she could do.

She buried her face in the pillows. Tears clung to her cheeks, and eventually stained her pillow. She scratched the surface of her blanket over her and sighed. She wasn't doing well. There was a knot in her stomach, making her feel ill.

There was a knocking on her door. She sniffed, and turned to face it. More knocking. She sat up, not currently willing to let whoever it was into her room while she was vulnerable. She sat in the dark, even though sunlight was streaming in through her many windows.

"C'mon Star! Let me in!" Marco called from the other side of the door. "We need to talk!"

"No!" Star yelled at him.

"Star, please! I just wanna talk to you about what happened."

"Well I don't!"

Marco pushed the door open, seeing Star's small frame curled up on her bed. His scowl immediately softened to a look of sympathy. She was sitting with her knees at her chest, and her face in between them.

"Star? Please?" He whispered, slowly moving closer to her. She looked up at him, her face completely covered in tears. She was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. He started to move quicker to the bed, still cautious from the wand in her hand. She wouldn't hurt him, but the threat of it still scared him.

Star moved over to the other side of the twin sized bed, leaving the space for Marco to sit next to her. He sat down, and tentatively wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to him, cuddling into his right side.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" Marco muttered in her ear, his left hand holding her's, his right one gently brushing her hair.

"Just, today wasn't the best for me in the past." Star replied, leaning more into his touch.

"What happened?"

"It was when I broke up with Tom." Marco winced, but made sure she didn't see him.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Because he was a jerk…It was our first fight. He was so upset and angry with me that he…he…"

"He what?"

"He hit me…" Star mumbled, burying her face further into Marco. He stopped brushing her hair.

"How did you respond?"

"I punched him, as he deserved."

"Good. So, I don't have to do it then?" He resumed his brushing.

"No, I fixed it. Everything sorted out, but this time just…freaks me out."

"It's fine. But, can you still come downstairs and celebrate with us?"

Star looked up at him, her bright blue eyes glazed over with tears. She smiled gently, and pulled herself up to be eye level with the earth boy she had come to love. She reached her right hand to his cheek, cupping it gently. She turned to sit in front of him. She leaned forward, Marco doing the same. Their lips met.

It was a Christmas miracle for Star, and Marco as well. They pulled away due to their need for air. Star smiled again, and pressed her lips quickly against Marco's.

"I'll celebrate Christmas." Star smiled and slipped off the bed, bringing Marco off with her.

When they went downstairs, Marco's parents were sitting on the sofa, waiting sadly for them to come back downstairs. They stood up after seeing the children on the stairs.

"We didn't mean to pressure you Star." Angie apologized. "Are you going to join us?"

"Yeah…" Star sniffed, a small smile on her face. Raphael smiled back, handing her a red and white hat. Star pulled the hat onto her head, the white bobble dangling behind her. Marco pulled on his own matching one, and they all dragged Star over to the mantel piece. They handed her the stocking with her name sewn on it.

"Put it up." Marco handed her the staple. Star pinned up the stocking.

 _Raphael. Angie. Marco. Star._

 **A/N Merry Christmas! This is my first Christmas fic and I'm very proud of it. I might write a New Years fic, and again, it will be SVTFOE. It's quite easy to write fics for it.**

 **Please favourite, follow, and review! And remember!**

 **Stay Sweet! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!**


End file.
